


套路 番外五 入学式（下）（浅亭）

by axwan (orphan_account)



Series: 套路 [33]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/axwan
Summary: 至此 套路原计划的正文与番外都正式完结 以后心血来潮或许还会有番外掉落 但一切随缘 底迪和林渡的故事在新文之后会找时间写 不会咕的【咕咕咕感谢大家一路以来的陪伴与鼓励新文计划下周开更  停车场依然在这个ao3号 大家不要走丢啦～(^з^)-♡新文简介《撸猫综合征》：他病了。每次去那人家撸猫，他就会脸红心跳，口干舌燥，他觉得，这一定就是传说中的“撸猫综合征”。可这一切，或许都是因为他用了那个唧照满天飞的yp软件来撸猫……闷骚深沉攻x阳光率直受一个有点沙雕又有点正经的酸酸甜甜的日常撸猫小故事求收藏 求星星 求评论 求么么哒[爱你]希望大家能继续支持我(づ￣3￣)づ╭❤～新文地址：https://www.gongzicp.com/novel-25378.html





	套路 番外五 入学式（下）（浅亭）

方浅坐在会场中间，满脑子只剩下江喻亭那惊艳的和服打扮，校长文绉绉的发言他一个字都听不进去。  
去他的平成最后的入学式！  
他只想赶紧离开这鬼地方，找个安静无人的角落，狠狠地撕开江喻亭那身精致优雅又散发着莫名的骚气的和服，然后……  
下腹部的燥热感再一次复苏。  
方浅低骂一句，弯下腰，两侧手肘支在了自己的膝盖上，才让合身的正装外套下摆堪堪遮住了那产生了尴尬变化的部位。  
他用手背支着下巴，旁边的喉结上仿佛还残留着江喻亭手指划过的触感，让他的喉头如同着火一般。

方浅也不知道自己是怎么撑过这个入学式的，但全程的煎熬让它确实成为了他人生中最独一无二的入学式。  
典礼一结束，方浅就打通了江喻亭的电话，用沙哑的声音问他在哪。  
“我在大门口，你快过来。”  
虽是催促，江喻亭的声音懒洋洋的，似是带着出差多日的疲惫，却又无意间在方浅熊熊燃烧的欲火中泼了一桶汽油。  
方浅几乎是跑到了大门口。  
江喻亭双手抱胸，慵懒地倚在立牌旁的门柱上，见他过来，细长的丹凤眼和姣好的唇角都勾了起来。  
那身黑色和服的肃穆之气全然不见了踪影，只剩下无尽的……性感。  
方浅的声音干哑：“亭亭——”  
“来，趁现在还没人，我给你拍个照。”  
江喻亭把发愣的方浅拽到了“平成31年 O大入学式”立牌旁，摸出手机迅速地拍了几张，然后拉着方浅一起看拍好的照片。  
看着看着，江喻亭忽然笑了，指了指照片上的某个位置。  
“小浅，你这……”  
方浅的脸唰地红了。  
修身的黑色西装裤的某个部位，隐隐拱起了一个弧度。  
肉眼看还不太显眼的变化，照片里却因为光线的缘故，变得相当明显。  
罪魁祸首还夸张地叹了口气：“现在的年轻人啊，连纪念照都拍得这么奔放了啊。”  
方浅又气又急，只想按着江喻亭“修理”一顿，但江喻亭已经礼貌地截下了一旁经过的女生，请她为两人拍照。  
江喻亭拉着方浅，再次走到了那个方浅开始痛恨的立牌旁。  
他站在方浅的侧前方，引导方浅的手揽着自己的腰，两人紧密地贴在了一起，那宽大的羽织也严实地挡住了方浅的半边身子。  
女生的脸有点红，却敬业万分地“咔嚓咔嚓”了好半天。  
方浅的手扶在江喻亭的灰色腰带上，下方的紧致的腰身随着江喻亭的呼吸缓缓起伏。他的鼻中充满了江喻亭的气息，像是烈性的催情药，让他难以自持，不由自主地往江喻亭身上蹭。  
方浅刚动了动，江喻亭立即就注意到了，迅速地离开他的怀抱，走上前去接过女生递过来的手机，道了谢，这才转过头，想打趣方浅几句，就被他拽着匆匆走了。

方浅今天是开车来的。  
他把“小老婆”停在了O市会馆旁边的停车场里。  
参加入学式的人不少，停车场里人来人往的，方浅就是再难耐，也还是老老实实地忍着，驱车回家。  
然而，江喻亭的爱好就是逮住所有机会逗他，加上因为这“小老婆”被方浅冷落的气还没消，车没开出多远，江喻亭的手就摸上了方浅的大腿，不重不轻地捏了捏那结实了不少的肌肉。  
车子顿时晃了一晃。  
江喻亭立即嘲讽道：“小浅，你这小老婆，不大稳啊。”  
“你……！”  
方浅快要疯了。  
他忍耐了大半天，早就受不了了。  
何况他的大腿内侧现在还被江喻亭用极具挑逗意味的动作抚摸着，下身已经硬到了极点。  
更要命的是，那只作乱的手还在缓缓往上摸去。  
在他的囊袋被江喻亭捏住的那一瞬间，方浅猛地踩下了刹车。  
他的注意力早就不在路上了，车也不知道开哪去了，此时停在了几片冒着绿芽的田地中间的小路上，视野开阔，能看到远处的大道上不时有车经过。  
但他已经顾不上了。  
方浅解开了自己与江喻亭的安全带，冲了下车，打开副驾驶的车门，强硬地把江喻亭抱到了后座。  
江喻亭倒是很配合，还抬手勾住了他的脖子，然后伸舌舔了舔他发红的耳廓。  
方浅的腿顿时一软，两人就一同摔倒在后座上。  
方浅用最后一丝理智带上了车门，隔绝了田间的乌鸦和麻雀的叫声。  
“亭亭……”  
方浅粗喘着，近乎粗暴地扯开了江喻亭紧拢的衣衽，却不舍得脱下，任由敞开的羽织和衿挂在江喻亭宽厚的肩膀上，露出了大片前胸的肌肤。  
方浅低下头，近乎粗暴地在江喻亭的锁骨上咬了一口。  
“啊！”  
江喻亭痛呼一声。  
方浅已经很久没咬过江喻亭了。  
虽然每次咬的时候两人都很爽，可事后江喻亭都会因为牙印发飙。  
但今天方浅实在是忍不住了。  
方浅在另一侧的锁骨上又重重地咬了一口，嘴里尝到了血腥的味道，心中的邪火才压下去了一点，开始慢条斯理地舔弄着他咬的牙印。  
“小浅……”  
江喻亭的声音有点颤抖。  
方浅的动作顿了顿，俯身含住胸前那颗挺立的小点，慢慢地吸吮起来。  
“嗯——！”  
在方浅重重的一吸之下，江喻亭的身体猛地躬起，一个硬物便抵到了方浅的下腹部。  
方浅又用舌尖逗弄了几下那个完全挺起的小点，才把手伸到两人之间，隔着和服套弄了几下那硬挺的性器，江喻亭立即低吟出声。  
方浅一边卖力地吸吮着江喻亭的胸口，一边搓揉着那笔直竖起的黑色布料，感觉到指尖有点湿意，方浅有点愣，又用手捏了几下，觉得手感有点不对，问：“老婆，你穿兜裆布了吗？”  
江喻亭的丹凤眼带着湿意，微微眯起，支起身，坐在了方浅的腿上，柔软的臀肉在下方的挺起的西装裤上蹭了蹭，说：“你，猜？”  
方浅崩溃了。  
他把江喻亭重重地按了回去，然后用几乎是用撕的力度，把那下方的衣摆扯开了。  
江喻亭的和服是不带袴的简单的长着，上半身的纯黑的衣衿与黑红的羽织缠在了一起，松松垮垮地挂在手臂上，大敞的胸膛上全是星星点点的牙印和吻痕。腰带还牢牢地系着，尽管上下方都被方浅撕扯得不成样了，腰带依然尽责地勾勒着那略显瘦削的腰身。再往下，那两片带着漂亮的白色花纹的长长的衣摆被扯开了，露出了包裹在其中的两条光洁匀称的长腿。  
此时的江喻亭太过诱人了。  
不过，真正让方浅发疯的是，江喻亭大方敞开的腿间，露出的不是兜裆布，而是一条白色的丁字裤。  
鼓起的顶端已经被浸湿了一片，显出了里面淡淡的肉色。  
纯情如方浅，便是做梦也想象不到，剥开了那件禁欲又庄重的外衣，里面竟会是这么一副让他疯狂的景象。  
“我不会穿兜裆布，不过，丁字裤好像也差不多吧。”  
江喻亭懒洋洋地靠在车门上，似是觉得丁字裤勒得太紧，还伸手拽了拽丁字裤的一侧边缘。  
那膨胀的部位得到了更多的空间，立即挺得更高了。  
江喻亭松开手，弹力良好的丁字裤“啪”地弹回了他的腿上。  
那声音很轻，但到了方浅脑中，仿佛成了原子弹爆炸的声音。  
方浅双目通红，架起江喻亭的两条腿，一手撩开臀缝中的细绳，就往江喻亭紧致的身后刺入。  
“唔！”  
江喻亭的痛呼让方浅清醒了几秒，另一只手在旁边的储物盒里摸索着，碰到一个塑料瓶，就抓了起来，看也不看就拔开了盖子。  
车里顿时弥漫起了一股机油味。  
方浅还没反应过来，就被江喻亭一脚踩在了裤裆上。  
“怎么，小老婆的润滑油还想用到大老婆身上？”  
江喻亭的木屐不知何时掉了，穿着白袜的脚清纯又色气，踩得方浅下身又痛又爽。  
方浅脑中残留的原子还在轰轰烈烈地发生着裂变，脑袋热成一坨浆糊。  
迷糊间，方浅看了眼手上的瓶子，发现是汽车用的润滑油，连忙扔到一旁，又在储物箱里摸了半天，终于摸到了大老婆专用的全新润滑油。  
就这么短短一会，江喻亭的脚就已经踩得他快要射了。  
方浅一遍艰难撕着包装，一遍苦涩地求饶：“江哥，别再撩我了好吗？我真的要疯了。”  
江喻亭轻笑一声，那上挑的泛红的眼角是说不尽的勾人：“那，你是要小老婆，还是要我？”  
“要你。”  
也只有在这种时候，方浅才能不假思索地回答这种送命题。  
江喻亭终于松开了脚，坐起身，替方浅解开了皮带扣子，把他那根被欺负得湿漉漉的性器放了出来。  
“这么湿，润滑油都能省了。”  
方浅忍无可忍，拧开润滑油就捅进江喻亭的身后，一阵狂挤过后，扔到一旁，扶着自己硬到爆炸的下身就狠狠地捅了进去。  
“啊——！”  
江喻亭痛呼出声。  
江喻亭的体内很紧，也很热，那紧致的甬道夹得方浅头皮发麻，几乎就要直接交代了。方浅憋得额角青筋凸起，忍无可忍，又是一口狠狠地咬在江喻亭光裸的肩上。  
江喻亭痛得一缩，牵动了被强硬撑开的下身，不由自主地浑身痉挛着。  
那骤缩的嫩肉咬得方浅呼吸一窒，再也忍耐不住，不管不顾地把他按在宽敞的座椅上，挺腰疯狂顶弄，把过量的润滑油全挤了出来，发出了黏腻的水声。  
“小浅……哈——慢点……”  
几天没做，江喻亭敏感的内壁实在是经不住这种粗暴的对待。  
最初的不适感过后，强烈得让他几乎要窒息的快感让他开始后悔了。  
虽然他早就知道方浅不经逗，但没想到逗了那么久还是这么不经逗。  
硬胀的下身被丁字裤紧紧地裹着，丁字裤的细带陷到了臀缝中，这些许的不适没能分散江喻亭的注意力，过度充实的感觉让他无助地抓着方浅的后背，然而白衬衫的料子太滑，他只能勾住方浅的背求饶：  
“嗯……哈……轻点……小浅——轻点……”  
方浅低头轻轻舔去他被顶出来的生理泪水。  
可他体内的坚挺却好像胀得更热了，动作毫无停顿，那微弯的形状让坚韧的茎头更加粗暴有力地摩擦着敏感的肠肉。  
江喻亭几近崩溃。  
方浅却忽然抱起他的腰一带，江喻亭被迫坐在了方浅的身上，慌乱间他的两腿环上了方浅的腰，他的体重让他猝不及防地把那粗大的性器深深地含入。  
“呜——！”  
江喻亭闭上眼，昂起头，发出了一声悲鸣。  
然后他就那样射了出来。  
浓稠的精液失禁般地从性器顶端流到丁字裤上，被兜得满满当当。最后由于量太多，慢慢从挺起的裤裆的侧面的缝中渗了出来。  
方浅被他高潮痉挛的身体夹得发了狂，伸手撩开垂下的和服下摆，想拉开他的大腿，却摸到满手滑腻，眼神一黯，抱着他更加激烈地颠弄了起来。  
“呜——小浅——停下——”  
高潮过后的身体经不起这种刺激，江喻亭被顶得眼冒金星，连声音都带了哭腔。  
“亭亭……”  
方浅轻声唤着，低下头，安慰般吻住那两片被江喻亭咬得发红的薄唇，再顶弄了几下，粗喘着，抵在深处畅快淋漓地射了出来。  
方浅射完之后依然意犹未尽，但江喻亭那副崩溃的模样让他心疼，便抱着他轻轻亲吻着。  
亲着亲着，江喻亭的手摸上了方浅的背。  
两人的呼吸还未平复，又渐渐急促了起来。  
田间的新芽被风吹着，和吉普车一同轻轻地抖动起来。

**Author's Note:**

> 至此 套路原计划的正文与番外都正式完结 以后心血来潮或许还会有番外掉落 但一切随缘 底迪和林渡的故事在新文之后会找时间写 不会咕的【咕咕咕  
> 感谢大家一路以来的陪伴与鼓励  
> 新文计划下周开更 停车场依然在这个ao3号 大家不要走丢啦～(^з^)-♡  
> 新文简介  
> 《撸猫综合征》：  
> 他病了。  
> 每次去那人家撸猫，他就会脸红心跳，口干舌燥，他觉得，这一定就是传说中的“撸猫综合征”。  
> 可这一切，或许都是因为他用了那个唧照满天飞的yp软件来撸猫……  
> 闷骚深沉攻x阳光率直受  
> 一个有点沙雕又有点正经的酸酸甜甜的日常撸猫小故事  
> 求收藏 求星星 求评论 求么么哒[爱你]  
> 希望大家能继续支持我(づ￣3￣)づ╭❤～  
> 新文地址：https://www.gongzicp.com/novel-25378.html


End file.
